Her Wish
by XaBlackRoseX
Summary: The jewel is complete, but Kagome has to make a self-less wish..what does she wish for? i only rated t because i have a cuseword in there


The fire crackled as the children danced around it. The villagers gathered in the center of their village. A young miko walked through the crowd, her black wired hair, bounced up and down with every step she took. Her arms dangled to her side; her right hand clenched every piece of the Shikon No Tama.

The children bowed with respect, as she passed. The miko stopped a few feet away from the enchanting fire. She smiled, seeing the many faces of her friends.

Inuyasha stood with Kikyou; to the left stood Miroku and Sango, fallowed by Kirara, Shippo, Rin, and Kohaku. To the Right Kouga stood next to Ayame. Sesshomaru lay against a tree with Jaken next to him as usual.

The young miko smiled bringing her hand carrying the jewel. The jewel shimmered when the fire directed its flames towards it.

"I have thought long and hard about this. But I believe that I have come up with a wish that should satisfy everyone." With one last smile at her friends she raised her hands high above her head. She closed her eyes and drew in a breathe.

"I wish that every one of my dear friends, to be eternally happy with the one and only true love." The jewels, blinding pure light engulfed the group of friends. Once the light had dispersed, the group was showered with purple sparkles, falling from the sky. Everyone gazed up in awe.

The young miko smiled when she felt the jewel shatter in her hand. A painful jolt raced through her body. She stumbled forward at the sudden loss of breathe. Kouga rushed over to her, he grasped her shoulders tightly.

"Kagome?" he asked concerned. Kagome looked up at him wearily. The others watched as a pale white light drained from her body, slowly, and poured into Kikyou's.

Kagome looked over Kouga's should to see her soul going into Kikyou. That was it. The truth was out. Inuyasha loved Kikyou and not her. She exhaled feeling the life slowly being drained from her.

She forced herself to stand and face Kouga.

"I'm alright." She smiled. Kouga relaxed hearing those words. Kagome's smile vanished as another painful jolt traveled through her. Kouga grabbed hold of her, to keep her upright.

"You lie." He smirked. Kagome smiled. She looked down sheepishly.

"Kouga it's my turn to go. But before I do." She stood on her tippy-toes and pressed her lips onto his. Comfort washed through both of there bodies. Inuyasha's face grew red with jealousy; the only thing that held him back was the warmth of Kikyou's hand on his shoulder.

Kouga finally relaxed and deepened the kiss. Kohaku covered Rin's and Shippo's eyes.

"Kagome." Sango whispered. Ayame frowned and turned away. Kagome lowered her head and smiled at him, as more and more soul spilled from her body. Kouga opened his eyes and held onto her. Another jolt tore through Kagome's insides as she screamed in agony.

"Kagome!" Kouga cried out. Kagome stood upright and faced him.

"It's time Kouga." She whispered.

"No, not now. Why?! Why just you? It's not fair."

"It was only something I could do. And I can leave happy now, for my heart is filled with many treasures. Meeting Inuyasha and others, being able to travel here, in the feudal Japan." She touched her lips. "Even this real kiss." Another jolt painfully filled her veins. "I'm fine." She lied. "Kouga can I ask you a favor?"

"Favor?"

"I don't know what will become of my body. I imagine I will become very ugly."

"Not possible." He smiled. The villagers watched as tears washed their dirt stained faces. This was more than anyone could bear to stand.

"Can we not face each other? I want Kouga-kun to remember the smiling me." He looked at her. "We can't?" she asked, but he forced a small smile.

"Sure we can." They turned back to back. Kagome turned and faced the children of the village, Kohaku, Rin, and Shippo.

"Kag-ome!" Shippo cried, tears streaming down his face. She smiled warmly at them.

"Kouga, I do imagine I will return someday. No, I definitely will return. I'm not sure when, but will you wait for me?" Kouga smiled as his heart broke hearing a small yelp escape Kagome's lips. He shut his eyes only to reopen them with tears blurring his vision.

"Ah, yes I will. I promise." They both walked forward, creating a gap between them. Kagome looked down at her hand only to see that her soul was nearly gone from her body. She gasped in shock, her hand covering her mouth as tears started to run down her cheeks.

_No I don't want this. Kouga-kun. I don't want to die. I want to stay here with Kouga-kun and the others._

Kouga looked down at his hand as well. It was still warm from her touch.

_ Why does this have to happen? It's not fair. Why just her?_

__"Save me." Kagome whispered low enough, so that no one herd. "Save me." She said a bit louder. "Save Me!" she cried out. Kouga turned around trying to get to her as quickly as possible.

"Definitely!" he answered her. He jumped wrapping his arms around her, but then she disappeared. Kouga's arms fell against his own chest. He was showered with a white mist. He collapsed to his knees, crying.

Sango turned and cried into Miroku's robes. The children all cried silently. Ayame ran next to Kouga and held onto him.

"Kagome. Kagome! Kagome!!!" He cried, holding Ayame. In a fit of rage he wiped away the tears and stormed up to Inuyasha, and punched him square in the jaw. The white light finally vanished from Kikyou.

"What the hell was that for?" Inuyasha barked, wiping away the blood. Kouga shook uncontrollable. He bit his bottom lip and looked down, letting a few more tears drip onto the ground. Kouga looked up and snarled at Inuyasha." He brought his arm to cover his eyes. "But now she's-she's gone."

Ayame walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He flinched and pulled away; turning he walked to the outskirts of the village.

Something pricked Kouga's foot as he left. He flinched, catching the smell of his own blood. He bent over and pulled the fragment from his foot. He looked down and watched as the crimson blood drained from the object to reveal its true self. His eyes widened seeing that a single shard of the Shikon No Tama rested in his palm.

"Kagome-" he mumbled closing his hand. He looked up to sky and smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 10 YEARS LATER ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kouga walked into an open field with a slight breeze, blowing his pony tail. Ayame and Shippo stood behind him. A young girl, no more than 8, ran out from behind a hut. She stopped and starred up at Kouga.

She has raven black hair, pulled in to a side pony tail. She was wearing a green and white kimono. Her eyes sparkled as she smiled up at the mysterious man.

"What's your name?" she asked him. She peered over his right shoulder to see the two behind him.

"My name's Kouga." He bent down on one knee, smiling, taking her hand. The young girl felt her heart race at his touch. "Kagome." He whispered. The wind blew the child away and replaced her with Kagome.

Her eyes caught Kouga's and leaped into his arms. The wind continued to encircle them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ THE END ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
